Who Ever Said Love Was Easy?
by Ontigirl
Summary: Allrighty... not so good at summaries. basicly it's about a trained assasan, and a top spy. all human! rated M for graphic purposes. i stink at summaries please read! The assasan is calry and the spy is jace. please give it a shot! first time! please dont crush my dreams! ps, is removing all rated M stories, so i am changing rating to T. this story is not inapropro at all!
1. Chapter 1

Hey. it's Ontigirl. i really suck at summaries. im gonna try to update soon. i don't like when people never update, so if i get enough reviews ill maybe update faster? read and review! Please! im a first-timer!

Clary's POV

"Where is he?" the man barked. I heard my bones being cracked in half. The pain, it was overwhelming. I couldn't move, couldn't speak.

"Where is he?" the man asked again. A part of my mind was telling me to confess it all, to end my terrible suffering.

"You will never find him, and I will never tell.'' Years of training had backfired on them. My voice was to strong, to calm. I spat at him, hitting him square in the face. My name is Clarrissa. I have no last name. No family. Know one. I didn't even have biological parents. I am not even human. I am not a lot of things, but one thing I am, is strong.

"Go to hell, you little bitch." The man whacked me with a club/stone. Blood poured out of my mouth, teeth falling to the dirt floor. My red hair stuck to my now furiously bleeding mouth. I caught a glimpse of myself in the man's pitch black glasses. A half naked, bloody dirty, broken, mutilated, girl stared back at me. The only resemblance to my previous self was the blood-soaked red hair, and the shadows of what passed for green eyes. With one last thrust of will I managed to gurgle out, "Then you're coming down with me." With that, I reached into my bra, and pulled out a small hand grenade. I smiled vengefully as I pulled the pin, drinking in this raw shock and fear.

_Here's to Jace. _ I thought, and then, it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Down Under

The assignment was normal as ever. He was a spy, transporting technology, yada yada, yada, no big deal. I had him tracked, trapped, alone, and venerable in less then a week. I could have killed him before he even realized he was dead. It was just a stupid job for Russia. He was an American. Those to countries were not exactly all buddy- buddy. Besides, it's not like they can arrest me. Murder is when a human kills another human. I am an experiment. I have no parents, I don't even have DNA. I don't know what I am, but I am supposed to be the ultimate weapon, they turned me into a human animal. My target, was meeting his courier at a club, the Crescent Moon to be exact. I didn't have the weapons to kill her fast and painless, so I knocked her out instead. I place my blow so that she would never remember anything. I never bother wearing gloves, because I have no fingerprints. The code phrase for this mission was "Hey bade, you on a pill?" and she was to answer, "How do you know I don't have something to give you?" and then, he was to slip the technology into her dress, kiss her neck and walk away. It would feel weird wearing a dress, and pretending to hook up with a random stranger, but, I do not feel anything, just pain and suffering. I certainly was not prepared for the feeling I had when I left the club, though.

JPOV

If you want to be a spy, make sure you throw away all orange. It is way too conspicuous! Unfortunately for me, that was my only clean shirt. So, being the only thing possible, I went to a club as a spy, on a mission, wearing an orange shirt. My job was to transport PIGS (Protection of Invisible Guards Software) to a courier that would take it to the U.S military. PIGS was a protection for the CIA so that they could track PMA's. A PMA is a person that was grown in a test tube, trained since birth, and then sent out into the world to kill people. They leave no trace, evidence, or trail. They are simply there and gone. They can't exactly be called evil. They don't have a conscience. Some have been known to turn them in, and work for the government, but most were hunted into extinction. There are less that ten of them left, but more could be created. Even when I walked into the club, I knew she was following me. Her red hair kept flashing into my vision. She was good, if it wasn't for her hair, I almost would've missed her. Almost. She was sitting at the bar, legs crossed, ordering a drink. She was wearing a plain black sundress that hung loosely on her miniature body. It covered her arms, neck and back. The only skin showing was her face and hands. She was wearing lots of thin, gold bracelets, and knee high jet black boots. If you were not a trained spy, you would have missed the millisecond glace she gave me. She didn't turn her head, or even move. I knew something was up. I walked over to her, and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I felt the slight hardness around her waist. She was carrying something. Most likely a weapons belt.

"Hey babe, you on a pill?" I felt for a pocket to slip the package in.

"How do you know I don't have something to give you?" she answered. I slipped the technology into a pocket in her dress, kissed her neck, and began to walk away. I exited the club, and my comms, unit buzzed to life.

"Abort mission! PIG has been intercepted!" it yelled.

"What are you talking about? I just gave it to the courier!" I walked into a deserted ally so that I wouldn't have to whisper.

"Someone's after you! Watch your- "He never finished his sentence. This frantic voice was replaced by static. I heard movement behind me. I whipped around to see the girl. She slowly strode towards me, with a devilish look on her face. In one fluid movement, she was on top of me, and holding a knife to my face. My breathing grew shallow, fear ripped through me. I did the only thing I could do, I kissed her.

CPOV

Anger coursed into my veins, followed by confusion, and then outright terror. I pulled away, now I had a DNA mark. His DNA was on me. I could be tracked, followed, killed, all the things I was trained to avoid. When I kill someone, I never touch their skin. Now that he kissed me, I was traceable. I ripped my dress open and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. It was made to burn away DNA from things. I opened it, and poured it onto my face. The pain would have been unbearable to most people, but I was trained to ignore any pain that was less than my arm being cut off with scissors. Now, it doesn't even hurt anymore. I turned and ran out ton the ally, my lips prickling, but not from the alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**(A/N, I wanted to add another character to my story, so when you see RPOV, it's my character. If you want, I could use characters that you create, through comments or PM. Just leave the info you want included in the story. Thanks! I love you guys!) **

RPOV

"Jace! I accidentally might have set my hair o fire again." I whimpered. I had a nasty habit of making things explode when I cook. Jace walked through the door, frazzled, beat, and tired. Blood stains dotted his shirt. Even in his weak state, he was gorgeous. My brother gave me a sly smile. He gently lifted my hair up and began to cut the burned ends off. In the end, I was left with 3-inch long blue curls around my head. I touched my blue hair. I had dyed it with cool-aid a few weeks ago, and it was already starting to fade. I was thinking if dying it purple next time. Jace kissed me lightly on the forehead and went straight to his room. Poor guy. I still could not get my head around the fact that he was a top NPA, (National Protection Agency) operative, getting over the death of his adoptive parents, and taking over custody of his 13 year old sister, (me) all at the same time was unbelievable. Our real parents were loons, abusive, cruel, and insane. When he was taken away from them, they had me to take his place. They used to beat me daily, and inject me with things. It used to turn my hair different colors, and make me very sick. They wanted to create the worlds super-human, like PMA's but better. The end product was me. Most people would have training, but I don't need it. I can simply turn it on when I want to. I could destroy the world in my sleep if I choose to. I obviously don't. I put the uneaten remains of dinner away and set off for the roof of our apartment. Because Jace is a spy/bodyguard type person, we have several homes around the world. My favorite one is in Paris, the view is so beautiful. My arms suddenly ached with the pain of memories. My mind had blocked some of my most painful ones. I had made it to the roof, as pain began to rack my body. when my mind decided I was ready, it would give my flashbacks.

"_Stupid, idiot child!" my father yelled. My mother smirked at me smugly. I whimpered as the bat connected with my ribs again. They were almost piercing through my skin. My mother unbuckled her belt and took it off. She traced it alone my face. She brought her arm back and slashed it along my face. Again and again, she whipped me, beating me to a bloody pulp. They picked me up, and strapped me to a chair. The ropes dug into my skin, like thorns. My father injected me with a greenish liquid. Then they went over to the wall and flipped a switch. Electricity jolted up my body. I felt like I was being skinned alive. It shocked me, pain coursing through my veins. Tears rolled down my cheeks like a waterfall. They kept hitting me, so that I wouldn't fall unconscious. Then my father took a knife and slashed my palm. Silver blood trickled down my hand. I screamed, or at least tried to. Then the blood went back into my body, the cut closed itself, like magic. My parents stood there, laughing, while I was shocked out of my mind, to what I had become. My teeth grew sharper, my body stronger. I was a monster. I was only 7 years old. _

The vision faded, and sobbed escaped my mouth. My teeth dug into my lips, drawing silver blood. I tried to wipe it, but my hand just jerked away. I moved in wild spasms, and crashed to the floor. I remember the moon being covered by red clouds.

"Please, no, stop, you're hurting me." I whispered, as the moon began to laugh.

CPOV

I saw the girl, writhing on the ground. Her blue hair sprayed around her in a halo. Her body was convulsing, killing itself from the inside. Half of me wanted to leave. The other half wanted to laugh. I didn't know what to do. She was so young and innocent, how could she know about pain? I leapt silently down from the shadows. I walked up to her twitching body, kneeled down next to her.

"Kill me, please" she choked out. I slowly pulled out a knife, ready to put her out of her misery, when I felt a sudden pain in my arm. I looked to see a small trickle of blood run down my skin. I stared at it confused, wondering how I was bleeding. I saw the rock on the ground next to me. Someone had thrown a rock at me. The girl was still convulsing underneath me. She was gasping for breath, and crying.

"Don't hurt her!" a voice begged behind from behind me. I turned around to see my target. I looked at him in confusion, dropping the knife. Why would he care about the little girl? His eyes shone with fear. I stepped toward him studying his face. He backed away slightly, his breathing growing shallow. I raised the knife again, to kill him, and end my assignment, when I felt something slam against me. I hit my head on the ground, blood pouring down my face. It washed over my eyes, blurring my vision into a murky red oblivion.

**A/N Heyyyy! I really hope you like this chapter, please review and make my day, if you would like to create a character, feel free to. I don't care if you wanted to rip your eyes out reading this, I want to know! Fell free to rip my work to shreds, as long as you review! **


End file.
